


Acid Wash

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Dehumanization, F/M, Inanimate Object Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Slight Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Stiles Fucks Up And Turns Himself Into Scott's Cum Rag, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have had someone double-check the spell first, but Stiles always had been impulsive.</p><p>Or, how Stiles ruined his senior year (and the rest of his life) by turning himself into his best friend’s cum rag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about someone actually being turned into something inanimate? Stiles fucks up a spell and turns into condom which Scott promptly uses and discards with his partner. Or maybe he turns into someone’s underpants for the rest of his life. Bonus if he can still feel/smell/taste/see but can’t do anything to reverse it and no one remembers he ever existed. -Anonymous
> 
> Well, here it is! I didn't end up going with either the condom or the underwear idea, but maybe I'll use those later. Hope you like this, though!

In the last week of summer vacation before senior year, Stiles decides that he is sick and tired of not being appreciated by the pack. Sure, he knows that Scott is glad to have him around. They’re best friends – brothers until the end – but the boy has always been easily distracted. Even more so than Stiles, which is saying something, with the ADHD and all. All Scott needs is a pretty girl to simply look in his direction, and a decade of friendship can be easily pushed aside for a Romeo and Juliet level romance.

He doesn’t have anything against Allison, really; she’s great, and he’s really happy for Scott for having got the girl. And God knows Stiles had talked enough about Lydia over the years that he owes Scott a few million gossip sessions about it. But the thing is, Stiles never got Lydia. Or any girl, for that matter. So these gossip session are always wildly one-sided. And Stiles is a little sick of it, that, as well. 

There’s also the fact that Allison is actually a member of the pack. And he gets it. She’s a hunter, she knows how to shoot a bow, she’s badass. Whatever. Stiles is the research guy, and he doesn’t mind that, but what he does mind is that he’s expected to just sit back and let the pack handle it once he’s done his research. Even Lydia – who couldn’t fight anyone – gets to go fight off the creature of the week. But not him. Because he’s just the weak human, apparently. 

So, yea; sick and tired. Which led to him going to Deaton to talk more about this so called “spark” he has, and ends up with the not-veterinarian handing him a bunch of books filled with protective and offensive spells that, if practiced, could help him out during a fight. And he eats them up eagerly, pouring over the books every night in between pack research and homework, determined to become useful.

That word is what brings him to the spell. He’d been flipping through another book, translating titles slowly, when he comes across one titled “Utilis”. Becoming Useful. And it draws his eye, and so he works at translating it.

He’s not as good with languages as Lydia is, but he can hold his own. He recognizes a few words right off the bat – “useful”, of course, and “affection” – but the other parts of it take more time. An hour after finding the spell, he has a loose translation of what it says.

If you wish to receive some true affection,  
Think of one who needs direction.  
-  
-  
Begin in a place where their scent is plenty,  
Say these words and count to twenty.  
When the time is right they will remember,  
The service you’ve done that will affect them forever.

There’s two lines in the middle he’s unable to decipher – and after this, he’ll really need to go over ancient Latin again – but he gets the most of it. If this spell is recited, it’ll make the person “who needs direction” appreciate the caster for the services he’s done for him.

It’s like a ray of light coming to shine over him. This is exactly what he needs to make Scott appreciate him. He’s just one spell away from being numero uno in his buddy’s life again. He deciphers that the part about scent means he’ll need to do it where Scott spends most of his time, and grabs the book up to head over to the McCall house immediately. 

He really should have had someone double-check the spell first, but Stiles always had been impulsive. 

~~

Sneaking into the McCall house is as easy as ever – even though she’d been annoyed at first, Melissa had never gotten around to changing the locks after he’d had a key made. So, with the nurse at work and his buddy out on pack business, Stiles goes through the front door and up into Scott’s room.

There isn’t any set up for the spell, thankfully – anyone with a spark of magic would be able to perform it. Not knowing when Scott would be returning, and wanting to get it over with quickly and see the results, Stiles sits down cross-legged in the middle of the room and begins to recite the words.

“Ad rem pro vera pietate,  
Cogita qui indiget directione.  
An quod in usum venerit volueritis,  
Fui media et summa.  
Incipe ubi copia odoris,  
Viginti et dicere arbitror.  
Cum tempus fuerit non recordabor  
Elementum semper eris officiorum.”

He wishes he’d thought to practice the pronunciation before actually giving it a try, but the words are easy enough to rattle off. Then, sitting down a bit more comfortably, he begins counting to twenty.

When he reached five, his chest began to feel a bit tight. By ten, there was a tingling sensation running over his skin. Fifteen, and it’s hard to breathe. And then he hits twenty, and there is the sensation of falling, and Stiles has only a moment to think that something might be wrong before he blacks out.

~~

When he comes to, he has a hard time understanding what he’s looking at. He’s still in Scott’s room, he thinks, but he must have gotten thrown across the room slightly. Somehow, he’s managed to find himself between the nightstand and the wall, a space that he wouldn’t fit in normally. But while that might be slightly strange, it’s not the strangest part of the whole situation. The reason he can fit behind the nightstand now? Everything has apparently grown around him, until he feels like an ant in a house for giants. Or, more horrifying (and more likely, since the spell had been focused on him), he’s been shrunk. 

He tries to move, but nothing happens. As he tries to feel out what’s holding him down, he realizes that he feels different – not very much like himself. In fact, he doesn’t even feel like he’s in his body anymore – is it an out of body experience? Has the spell turned him into some sort of ghost, so he can haunt Scott and convince him to appreciate his friend more? Perhaps he should have put a little more thought into it before he recited it, or at least called Deaton about it first.

So, he can’t move. He tries to clear his throat, but spirits apparently don’t have throats, because nothing happens and he makes no sound when he tries to speak. He can still hear, because he can hear a bird chirping from outside the window. And he can see. He struggles to make a sound or move for a little while, and then settles in, defeated, to wait for Scott.

~~

Scott comes in the room what Stiles estimates is a few hours later. From where he’s hidden, he can just barely see around the nightstand, and he can see that the werewolf seems unharmed despite the blood covering him. They must have gotten the wendigo they’d been hunting, then.

Stiles tries screaming – if he can make sound, then Scott’s werewolf ears will surely pick it up. “Scott! Scott! Buddy, I’m behind the nightstand!”

But Scott doesn’t react. He doesn’t allow himself to panic just yet – surely Scott will notice him behind there, see a miniature version of Stiles (ghost Stiles?) and panic appropriately. It might take some time, but Scott will see him eventually.

His best friend strips off his clothes – and Stiles wishes he could close his eyes, but his inability to move also includes his eyelids, apparently. He goes off somewhere, and he hears the sound of running water, and when he returns he’s clean after a shower. He doesn’t bother getting dressed, just flops into bed with a heavy thunk.

And then, to Stiles horror, he begins jacking off.

He can hear every wet slap of skin as his buddy’s hand moves across his skin. When he starts moaning, Stiles hears that as well. It builds quickly into a crescendo, and right before he cums, Scott turns toward the edge of the bed and looks directly down at Stiles.

“Oh thank God, man,” Stiles babbles, still not actually making a sound. “I really, really didn’t need to know what you sounded like while cumming.” Now that he’s been seen, he’ll be fixed in no time.

Scott reaches down towards him – and geez, he really wished that Scott had gone to wash his hands first – and picks him up. He feels oddly fluid, which must be the result of being a weird spirit, but still supported nicely in the werewolf’s hand. He has one more moment of happiness that he’s about to be saved before the nightmare begins.

Scott isn’t holding him up to look at him or to panic that something has happened to his best friend. He also still has one hand wrapped around his dick, and is quickly bringing Stiles closer to said hand and dick. Stiles tries shouting out, he tries moving, but nothing works. He can do nothing as his best friend wraps him slightly around his cock head, and then Scott cums.

Cum, it turns out, is just as salty as it’s described in porn, both in taste and scent. Stiles wishes he never had to find that out. It’s like his entire body (or not-body) is covered in taste buds and nose hairs, not allowing him to escape from either of those sensations. What porn doesn’t talk about, however, is how it feels when it dries on you – tight, and stiff, with the smell of sour milk. At that point, Stiles really wishes he could throw up. 

It’s as Scott is shoving him back behind the table that he realizes what’s happened to him. He’s, somehow, messed up the spell and been turned into a cum rag. Scott’s cum rag, which he had once told Stiles he hid behind his nightstand. Man, his life really sucks. 

~~

For someone with a steady girlfriend, Scott jacks off a lot.

His new position leaves it difficult to tell time, but if he’s going off of when Scott sleeps in his room (which apparently isn’t often, he sneaks out at night a lot more than Stiles would have expected), then his best friend jacks off at least four times a day. And that’s not even including the times he does it in the shower, which from past conversations between the two of them, Stiles knows he does. As soon as he wakes up, the boy is working on his morning wood, grabbing Stiles in a matter of minutes to empty out into him. Then, he gets ready for school and Stiles is left to commiserate his new life behind the nightstand. If he comes home after school, he jacks off again, and then usually disappears somewhere for a little while, and comes back when it’s dark out and jacks off a couple more times before bed.

Stiles would be impressed, but considering he’s being used as a cum rag each time, he really wishes Scott didn’t cum so much. Eventually, he decides it’s a werewolf thing, especially since Scott also cums twice as much as Stiles ever did each time. While he’s usually in awe of anything wolf-related, this is a part he could have done without.

Sometimes, he changes it up a bit, and doesn’t just empty himself out onto Stiles. Apparently, he likes when there’s a little bit of friction on his dick, because every once in a while he’ll cover his dick with some lube and then wrap the rag around the shaft, close his fist around it, and use that to jack himself off. During those times, Stiles feels like if he had skin it would be ripped off, but the discomfort doesn’t prevent him from being able to taste the sweat and skin of Scott’s groin. He also gets to watch it all, as well, as more often than not the place where his not-eyes are is facing his friend’s dick, being rubbed back and forth over the skin. And, of course, it always ends with Scott emptying out into him and throwing him back on the ground, well used.

If Stiles could cry, he’s sure he would after those sessions. 

~~

Allison comes over a lot, and when she does, Scott doesn’t jack off into him, but that doesn’t make what he does do with him any less horrifying. From his place wedged behind the nightstand, Stiles hears every moan and creak of the mattress as they fuck, and thanks to the glimpses he sometimes gets, he can picture what they’re doing quite easily. 

The first time they’d had sex in Scott’s room since Stiles had cursed himself, Stiles had been horrified. Even more so when after they had both cum (and Scott was apparently so good that Allison always passed out afterwards), Scott had reached down and grabbed him up, using the rag to wipe off his dick. This was bad enough, but then he had continued to run the rag over Allison’s crotch, cleaning her up from their acts. He’d even pushed it into her hole, leaving it there for a minute to soak up any of the cum inside so it wouldn’t run out, and then threw it back behind the nightstand to settle down next to his sleeping girlfriend.

Stiles, for his part, was left being horrified the first time, - it’s the closest he’s ever been to a girl, but this is certainly not how he’d pictured it happening for the first time. And even after sex, Allison is still surprisingly tight, and if he still had to breathe he’s sure he’d be suffocated while he’s sucking the cum up from inside of her. Eventually, though, he grew as used to it as he had to Scott’s masturbation sessions. When (if) he gets out of this, he’ll be sure to berate Scott about it. Using a nasty cum rag to wipe off your girlfriend after sex is definitely not hygienic. 

It’s okay, Stiles thinks desperately. Scott will eventually notice I’m missing, and then the pack will go to Deaton and he’ll do a tracing spell and when they find him and turn him back they’ll laugh about this. Eventually. Like, years down the road, laughing will take place. He can hear the conversations now: “Hey Scott, remember that time I fucked up a spell and turned myself into your cum rag? Haha, good times, right buddy?”

But as the weeks pass, Stiles accepts it: Scott doesn’t know he’s missing. Probably doesn’t even know who he is anymore, the spell having erased every trace of him. Members of the pack sometimes visit the room, and he spends the time screaming out at them, despite knowing they’ll never hear him. They make no mention of him, either, so the spell has definitely spread to more than Scott. 

He hopes against hope that the spell will give out one day, and he’ll come back to Scott’s room the same as he was before he recited those stupid words. His wish never comes true. 

~~

Stiles had always suspected that Isaac had a thing for Scott. One day, he has his suspicions sort-of confirmed. Isaac comes into the room while Scott’s (presumably) out with Allison somewhere. His werewolf senses apparently serve him quite well (or else he’d been snooping around before), and he easily finds Stiles in his hiding place. He brings him into his room, pulls down his pants, and shoves the rag into his crotch.

He spends a good hour being rubbed into the beta’s dick and balls, and even – to his horror – fingered up and into his ass. It’s tight, and smelly, and if he thought being inside Allison and soaking up cum was bad, this is worse. Isaac keeps him in there while he jacks off, clearly getting off at having Scott’s scent all over him. When he cums, he wipes himself off with Stiles, and returns it to Scott’s room, where Stiles will soon be used again. 

After that, Isaac comes at least once a week and uses the cum rag. Stiles reluctantly gets used to this new occurrence, but he never stops hoping that the nightmare will end.

~~

One day, Scott’s mom makes him clean out from under his bed. Behind a pile of old socks and calculus notes, he finds a strange book. He looks at in confusion for a moment, not recognizing it, but shrugs a bit. Deaton must have given it to him a while back and he’d forgotten.

Flipping it open, and seeing the familiar ancient language inside, he decides to give it to Lydia next time he sees her. She’ll get more use out of it then he will. When she does go through it, she finds that one of the pages has been tabbed, and hurriedly translates the spell to see if it’s useful. 

To achieve a place of true affection,  
Think of one who needs direction.  
An object of use you will become,  
Once just half and now the sum.  
Begin in a place where their scent is plenty,  
Say these words and count to twenty.  
When the time is right they won’t remember,  
An element of service you’ll be forever.

She snorts slightly. Why would anyone want to turn into an object to be used by someone? There’s no way that wouldn’t turn out bad. And it seems pretty pointless, especially since the page doesn’t offer up a reversal spell. She marks the page down as useless, and turns to a different page. 

~~

Across town, Scott empties his third load of the day into his cum rag. Allison had finally convinced him to get a new one, but he figured he’d send it off with one last day of cum. It’s served him well until this point, but with nearly a year of built up cum making it rough and bleached from the acid, even he can concede that it needs to go.

He feels almost bittersweet when he drops it into his garbage can before he falls asleep, but shakes off the feeling quickly. It’s an old, filthy rag. Useful though it had been, that’s all it ever was. 

He doesn’t notice when Isaac fishes it out of the can the next day. He’s already forgotten all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to mention it in the comments! Also, I wasn't quite sure what to tag this fic, so if you think the tags should be changed, feel free to mention that as well!
> 
> If you want to prompt me something, head on over to tumblr and leave me a message @forbiddenkinks-ao3
> 
> Non-Con/Rape Elements: Scott is not aware that his cum rag is actually his best friend (similarly: Isaac is also not aware that it is Stiles) and so it's not actually rape. However, Stiles most definitely does not consent to being used as a cum rag, as it was the result of an accident, so I've added this tag just in case.
> 
> (Also, I used google translate for the spell fyi, and it's not technically in ancient latin. Just regular latin. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
